Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXI
Pachołkowie rozwiązali go zaraz, lecz on, mając członki zdrętwiałe, upadł na ziemię, a gdy go podniesiono, począł mdleć raz po razu, gdyż był i srodze poturbowan. Próżno z rozkazu Zbyszka zawiedziono go przed ognisko, dano jeść i pić, natarto sadłem, a następnie okryto ciepło skórami; Sanderus nie mógł przyjść do siebie, a następnie zapadł w sen tak głęboki, że zaledwie na drugi dzień w południe zdołał go Czech rozbudzić. Zbyszko, którego niecierpliwość paliła jak ogień, przyszedł do niego natychmiast. Z początku nie mógł się jednak niczego dowiedzieć, albowiem czy to ze strachu po strasznych przejściach, czy z folgi, jaka ogarnia zwykle słabe dusze, gdy grożące im niebezpieczeństwo przeminie, porwał Sanderusa płacz tak niepohamowany, iż próżno usiłował odpowiadać na zadawane mu pytania. Łkanie ściskało mu gardło, wargi się trzęsły, a z oczu płynęły łzy tak obfite, jakby życie miało razem z nimi wypłynąć. Wreszcie, przemógłszy się nieco i pokrzepion kobylim mlekiem, którym Litwa nauczyła krzepić się od Tatarów, począł biadać, że go "synowie Beliala" zbili na leśne jabłko dzidami, że mu zabrali konia, na którym wiózł relikwie wyjątkowej mocy i ceny, a na koniec, że gdy go przykrępowano do drzewa, mrówki pogryzły mu tak nogi i całe ciało, iż czeka go na pewno śmierć, nie dziś, to jutro. Lecz Zbyszka chwycił w końcu gniew, więc porwał się i rzekł: – Odpowiadaj, powsinogo, na to, o co pytam, i bacz, aby cię coś gorszego nie spotkało! – Jest tu opodal mrowisko czerwonych mrówek – ozwał się Czech. – Każcie go, panie, na nim położyć, a wnet język w gębie odnajdzie. Hlawa nie mówił tego szczerze i uśmiechał się nawet, albowiem w sercu miał dla Sanderusa życzliwość, lecz ów przeraził się i jął wołać: – Miłosierdzia! miłosierdzia! Dajcie mi jeszcze tego pogańskiego napitku, a opowiem wszystko, com widział i czegom nie widział! – Jeśli choć słowo zełżesz, wbiję ci klin między zęby! – odrzekł Czech. Lecz zbliżył mu powtórnie do ust bukłak z kobylim mlekiem, ów zaś chwycił go, przywarł do niego chciwie ustami jak dziecko do piersi matki i począł łykać, otwierając i zamykając na przemian oczy. Aż gdy wyciągnął ze dwie kwarty lub więcej, otrząsnął się, położył sobie na kolanach bukłak i rzekł, jakby się poddając konieczności: – Paskudztwo!... Po czym do Zbyszka: – Ale teraz pytaj, zbawco! – Była–li moja niewiasta w tym oddziele, z którym szedłeś? Na twarzy Sanderusa odbiło się pewne zdziwienie. Słyszał on był wprawdzie, że Danusia była żoną Zbyszka, ale że ślub był tajny i że zaraz ją porwano, więc w duszy zawsze myślał o niej tylko jako o Jurandowej córce. Jednakże odpowiedział z pośpiechem: – Tak, wojewodo! była! ale Zygfryd de Lowe i Arnold von Baden przebili się przez nieprzyjaciół. – Widziałeś ją? – pytał z bijącym sercem młodzian. – Oblicza jej nie widziałem, panie, ale widziałem między dwoma końmi kolebkę z wikliny, całkiem zamkniętą, w której kogoś wieźli, i strzegła jej ta sama jaszczurka, ta sama służka zakonna, która przyjeżdżała od Danvelda do leśnego dworu. A i śpiewanie słyszałem też żałosne z kolebki dochodzące... Zbyszko aż pobladł ze wzruszenia, siadł na pniu i przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co pytać więcej. Maćko i Czech byli też wzruszeni niepomiernie, gdyż ważną i wielką usłyszeli nowinę. Czech pomyślał może przy tym o tej swojej kochanej pani, która została w Spychowie, a dla której wiadomość ta była jakby wyrokiem na niedolę. Nastała chwila milczenia. Wreszcie chytry Maćko, który Sanderusa nie znał – i zaledwie coś o nim poprzednio zasłyszał, spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i spytał: – Coś ty za jeden? i coś robił między Krzyżaki? – Com za jeden, wielmożny rycerzu – odpowiedział włóczęga – niech i na to odpowiedzą: ten waleczny książę – tu wskazał Zbyszka – i ten mężny czeski hrabia, którzy mnie znają od dawna. Tu widocznie kumys począł na niego działać, bo się ożywił i zwróciwszy się do Zbyszka, począł mówić donośnym głosem, w którym nie było już ani śladu poprzedniego osłabienia: – Panie, ocaliliście mi podwójnie życie. Bez was byliby mnie wilcy zjedli albo dosięgła kara biskupów, którzy wprowadzeni w błąd przez moich nieprzyjaciół (o, jak ten świat jest niegodziwy!), wydali rozkaz ścigania mnie za sprzedaż relikwii, których podejrzewali prawdziwość. Ale ty, panie, przygarnąłeś mnie; dzięki tobie i wilcy mnie nie strawili, i pościg nie mógł mnie dosięgnąć, albowiem brano mnie za jednego z twoich ludzi. Nigdy też nie zbrakło mi przy tobie ni jadła, ni napoju – lepszego niż to tu kobyle mleko, którym się brzydzę, ale którego napiję się jeszcze, aby okazać, że ubogi, pobożny pielgrzym nie cofa się przed żadnym umartwieniem. – Gadaj, skomorochu, żywo, co wiesz, i nie błaznuj! – zawołał Maćko. Lecz ów podniósł powtórnie bukłak do ust, opróżnił go całkowicie i jakby nie słysząc słów Maćkowych, zwrócił się znów do Zbyszka: – Za to też pokochałem cię, panie. Święci, jak mówi Pismo, dziewięć razy na godzinę grzeszyli, więc i Sanderusowi czasem zdarzy się zgrzeszyć, ale Sanderus nie był i nie będzie niewdzięcznikiem. Przeto gdy przyszło na cię nieszczęście, pamiętasz, panie, com ci rzekł: oto pójdę od zamku do zamku i nauczając ludzi po drodze, będę szukał twojej straty. Kogom nie pytał! gdziem nie był! – długo by mówić; dość, żem znalazł, i od tej chwili nie tak rzep przyczepi się do opończy, jako ja przyczepiłem się do starego Zygfryda. Uczyniłem się sługą jego i od zamku do zamku, od komturii do komturii, od miasta do miasta chodziłem za nim bez przestanku aż do tej ostatniej bitwy. Zbyszko tymczasem opanował wzruszenie i rzekł: – Wdzięcznym ci jest i nie ominie cię nagroda. Ale teraz opowiadaj, o coc zapytam: zali przysięgniesz mi na zbawienie duszy, że ona żyje? – Przysięgam na zbawienie duszy! – odrzekł poważnie Sanderus. – Czemu Zygfryd opuścił Szczytno? – Nie wiem, panie, jeno się domyślam: nie był ci on nigdy starostą w Szczytnie, a opuścił je, może bojąc się rozkazów mistrza, który jako mówiono, pisał do niego, aby brankę oddał księżnie mazowieckiej. Może przed owym pismem uciekał, gdyż dusza zapiekła się w nim od boleści i pomsty za Rotgiera. Powiadają teraz, że to był jego syn. l nie wiem, jako tam było, jeno wiem, że aż mu się coś w głowie pomieszało z zaciekłości i że póki żyw, póty córki Jurandowej – chciałem rzec: młodej pani – z rąk nie popuści. – Dziwne mi się to wszystko zdawa – przerwał nagle Maćko – bo gdyby ów stary pies taki był na całą Jurandową krew zawzięty, toby był Danuśkę zabił. – I chciał to uczynić – odparł Sanderus – ale coś ci go takiego potkało, że aż potem ciężko zachorzał i o mało ostatniej pary nie puścił. Siła o tym szepcą sobie jego ludzie. Niektórzy prawią, jako idąc nocą na wieżę, aby młodą panią zamordować, napotkał złego ducha – inni, że właśnie anioła. Dość, że go znaleziono na śniegu przed wieżą całkiem bez duszy. Teraz jeszcze gdy o tym wspomni, to mu włosy dębem stają na głowie, a przez to i sam nie śmie podnieść na nią ręki, i boi się innym rozkazać. Wozi z sobą niemowę, dawnego kata szczytnieńskiego, ale nie wiadomo dlaczego, bo ów się też boi jako i wszyscy. Słowa te uczyniły wielkie wrażenie. Zbyszko, Maćko i Czech zbliżyli się do Sanderusa, który przeżegnał się i tak dalej mówił: – Niedobrze tam być między nimi. Nieraz słyszałem i widziałem rzeczy, od których ciarki po skórze chodzą. Waszym miłościom mówiłem już, że staremu komturowi popsowało się coś w głowie. Ba, jako że inaczej miało być, kiedy go duchy z tamtego świata nawiedzają! Byle sam został, poczyna coś koło niego sapać tak właśnie, jakby komuś tchu nie stawało. A to jest ów Dan–veld, którego zabił straszny pan ze Spychowa. To Zygfryd mówi mu: "Czego? Msze ci na nic, po cóż przychodzisz?" A tamten tylko zgrzytnie i potem znów sapie. Ale częściej jeszcze przychodzi Rotgier, po którym też siarką w izbie czuć, i z nim jeszcze więcej komtur rozmawia: "Nie mogę, mówi mu, nie mogę! Jak sam przyjdę, to wówczas, ale teraz nie mogę!" Słyszałem także, jak się go pytał: "Zali ci to ulży, synku?" l tak ciągle. A i to bywa, że przez dwa albo i trzy dni do nikogo słowem się nie odezwie, na twarzy zaś widać mu boleść okrutną. Kolebki onej pilnie strzeże i on, i ta służka zakonna, tak że młodej pani nikt nigdy dojrzeć nie może. – Nie znęcają się nad nią? – spytał głucho Zbyszko. – Szczerą prawdę waszej miłości powiem, żem bicia i krzyków nie słyszał, ale śpiewanie żałosne tom słyszał, a czasem jakoby ptak kwilił... – Gorze! – ozwał się przez zaciśnięte zęby Zbyszko. Lecz Maćko przerwał dalsze pytania. – Dość tego – rzekł. – Praw teraz o bitwie. Widziałeś? Jako–że uszli i co się z nimi stało? – Widziałem – odpowiedział Sanderus – i wiernie opowiem. Bili się z początku okrutnie, ale gdy poznali, że ich oskoczono ze wszystkich stron, dopieroż poczęli myśleć, jakoby się wyrwać. I rycerz Arnold, który jest prawy olbrzym, pierwszy rozerwał koło i taką drogę otworzył, że przedostał się przez nią i stary komtur razem z kilkoma ludźmi i z kolebką, która była między dwoma końmi przywiązana. – A to pogoni nie było? Jakże się stało, że ich nie dościgli? – Pogoń była, ale nie mogła nic poradzić, bo jak dotarła zbyt blisko, to rycerz Arnold zwracał się ku niej i potykał się ze wszystkimi. Boże broń każdego od spotkania się z nim, gdyż to jest człek tak strasznej siły, że nic mu to – i ze stoma się potykać. Trzy razy się tak zwracał, trzy razy pościg wstrzymał. Ludzie, co byli przy nim, poginęli – wszyscy. Sam on był, widzi mi się, że ranny i konia miał rannego, ale ocalał, a przy tym dał czas staremu komturowi do przezpiecznej ucieczki. Maćko, słuchając tego opowiadania, pomyślał jednak, że Sanderus prawdę mówi, przypomniał sobie bowiem, iż począwszy od miejsca, w którym Skirwoiłło stoczył bitwę, droga na długiej przestrzeni w stronę odwrotną pokryta była trupami Zmujdzinów, pociętych tak strasznie, jakby ich pobiła ręka olbrzyma. – Wszelako jakżeś ty to wszystko mógł widzieć? – zapytał Sanderusa. – Widziałem to – odparł włóczęga – bom się chycił za ogon jednego z tych koni, które niosły kolebkę, i uciekałem razem, pókim nie dostał kopytem w brzuch. Naonczas mnie zemdliło i dlategom się dostał w ręce waszmościów. – Jużci, mogło się tak przygodzić – rzekł Hlawa – ale ty bacz, abyś czego nie zełgał, gdyż źle byś na tym wyszedł! – Znak jeszcze jest – odpowiedział Sanderus – kto chce, może go zobaczyć; wszelako lepiej jest na słowo uwierzyć niż być potępionym za niedowiarstwo. – Choćbyś i prawdę czasem niechcący rzekł, będziesz wył za świętokupstwo. I poczęli się przekomarzać, jak to mieli zwyczaj czynić dawniej, lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał Zbyszko: – Szedłeś tamtym krajem, więc go znasz. Jakież tam są w pobliżu zamki i gdzie, jak mniemasz, mogli się schronić Zygfryd i Arnold? – Zamków tam w pobliżu nijakich nie masz, gdyż wszystko tam jedna puszcza, przez którą niedawno przerąbany jest ów gościniec. Wsi i osad też nie ma, bo co było, to sami Niemcy popalili wskróś tej przyczyny, że jak się zaczęła ta wojna, to tamtejszy lud, który z tego samego plemienia co i tutejszy pochodzi, podniósł się także przeciw krzyżackiemu panowaniu. Ja myślę, panie, że Zygfryd i Arnold tułają się teraz po boru i albo będą chcieli wrócić, skąd przyśli, albo przedostać się ukradkiem do onej fortecy, do której ciągnęliśmy przed oną nieszczęsną bitwą. – Pewnikiem tak i jest! – rzekł Zbyszko. I zamyślił się głęboko. Ze zmarszczonych jego brwi i skupionego oblicza łatwo było wymiarkować, z jakim rozmyśla wysiłkiem, ale nie trwało to długo. Po chwili podniósł głowę i rzekł: – Hlawa! niech konie i pachołcy będą gotowi, bo wraz ruszamy w drogę. Giermek, który nie miał nigdy zwyczaju zapytywać się o powody rozkazów, podniósł się i nie rzekłszy ni słowa, skoczył ku koniom; natomiast Maćko wytrzeszczył na bratanka oczy i zapytał ze zdumieniem: – A... Zbyszko? Hej! A ty dokąd? Co?... Jakoże?... Lecz ów odpowiedział równie pytaniem: – A wy co myślicie? Zalim nie powinien? Na to zamilkł stary rycerz. Zdumienie gasło stopniowo na jego twarzy; ruszył głową raz i drugi, a wreszcie odetchnął z głębi piersi i rzekł, jakby odpowiadając sobie samemu: – No! jużci... Nie ma rady! I poszedł też ku koniom. Zbyszko zaś zwrócił się do pana de Lorche i za pośrednictwem umiejącego po niemiecku Mazura rzekł mu: – Tego od ciebie nie mogę chcieć, abyś mi przeciw tym ludziom pomagał, z którymi pod jedną chorągwią służyłeś, przeto jesteś wolny i jedź, gdzie chcesz. – Nie mogę ci teraz mieczem przeciw czci mojej rycerskiej pomagać – odparł de Lorche – ale co do wolności, to też nie. Zostaję twoim jeńcem na słowo i stawię się na wezwanie, dokąd każesz. A ty w razie jakowejś przygody pamiętaj, że za mnie każdego jeńca Zakon wymieni, gdyż nie tylko z możnego, lecz i zasłużonego Krzyżakom rodu pochodzę. I poczęli się żegnać, położywszy sobie wedle zwyczaju dłonie na ramionach i całując się w policzki, przy czym de Lorche rzekł: – Pojadę do Malborga albo na dwór mazowiecki, abyś wiedział, że jeśli nie tu, to tam mnie znajdziesz. Poseł twój niech mi jeno powie dwa słowa: Lotaryngia–Geldria! – Dobrze – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Pójdę jeszcze do Skirwoiłły, by ci dał znak, któren Żmujdzini szanują. Po czym udał się do Skirwoiłły. Stary wódz dał znak i nie czynił żadnych trudności co do odjazdu, wiedział bowiem, o co chodzi, lubił Zbyszka, był mu wdzięczny za ostatnią bitwę i przy tym nie miał żadnego prawa zatrzymywać rycerza, który należał do innego kraju, a przyszedł tylko z własnej ochoty. Więc dziękując za znaczną usługę, jaką oddał, opatrzył go żywnością, która w opustoszałym kraju przydać się mogła, i pożegnał życzeniem, aby kiedyś w życiu mogli się jeszcze napotkać w jakiejś wielkiej i ostatecznej z Krzyżakami rozprawie. Temu zaś śpieszno było, albowiem trawiła go jakby gorączka. Ale przyszedłszy do pocztu, zastał wszystko gotowe, a między ludźmi i stryja Maćka już na koniu, uzbrojonego w kolczugę i w hełmie na głowie. Więc zbliżywszy się do niego, rzekł: – To i wy ruszacie ze mną? – A zaś co mam robić? – spytał nieco opryskliwie Maćko. Na to Zbyszko nie odrzekł nic, pocałował tylko zbrojną prawicę stryja, po czym siadł na koń i ruszyli. Sanderus jechał z nimi. Drogę aż do pobojowiska wiedzieli dobrze, ale dalej on miał być przewodnikiem. Liczyli też i na to, że jeśli napotkają gdzie w lasach chłopów miejscowych, to ci, jako nienawidzący swych panów krzyżackich, pomogą im w tropieniu starego komtura i owego Arnolda von Baden, o którego nadludzkiej mocy i męstwie tyle Sanderus opowiadał. Krzyżacy 53